


A Bruxa está solta

by Otaku_Chan01



Series: Universo de Cabeleiras de Berenice [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Cdz, M/M, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Chan01/pseuds/Otaku_Chan01
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Gemini Saga, Aquarius Camus/Lymnades Kasa, Pisces Aphrodite/Taurus Aldebaran
Series: Universo de Cabeleiras de Berenice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114232





	1. Chapter 1

\- Até que enfim! – gritou um Kanon animado, chamando a atenção do irmão que estava na cama ao lado mexendo em seu laptop.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – falou curioso, mas sem tirar os olhos da tela do seu dispositivo.

\- Lembra daquelas choppadas que rolavam no curso de engenharia e arquitetura? – ouviu o irmão fazer um “uhum” confirmando – esse ano vai rolar por agora a festa, no dia das bruxas!

\- E? – perguntou Saga sem muito entusiasmo, tentando esconder na verdade seu imenso temor do que estava visivelmente se aproximando.

\- E que eu gostaria muito de aproveitar a oportunidade para me entrosar com o pessoal novo da arquitetura, porque certamente a galera do meu período já deve estar se formando agora, depois de um ano e meio de matrícula trancada. E o mesmo vale para você, irmãozão, você também está trancado e poderia aproveitar pra se enturmar. E como eu já estou liberado pelo médico para voltar à vida normal, essa é a oportunidade perfeita!

Saga enfim parou o que fazia, retirou seus pesados óculos do rosto para passar a mão nos olhos, sabendo que aquele seria o argumento que viria e que não teria como vencer. Sabia que sair com o irmão era sempre uma cilada de alguma forma, mas também não conseguia simplesmente dizer não a ele, principalmente depois do que passaram no último ano. Suspirou fundo.

\- Ok, Kanon, e como que vai ser? – queria não soar derrotado como estava fazendo naquele momento, mas nem tinha tanta força mental para isso. E nem queria também. Na verdade, nem ligava, já que o gêmeo sabia muito bem como ele se sentia e dava um nada para tudo isso.

\- Já mandei um e-mail solicitando dois ingressos, e eles responderam aqui – respondeu mexendo no próprio celular – parece que basta a gente fazer uma transferência e passar o comprovante que eles nos dão o ingresso, aí a gente precisa com esses comprovantes nominais pegar as pulseirinhas lá na hora.

\- Tá ok então – respondeu, trocando as informações com o irmão sobre seus documentos e os dados da festa. Tudo acertado, Saga voltou sua atenção para o que estava fazendo anteriormente, quando ouviu Kanon soltar a bomba enquanto saía do quarto.

\- Ah, irmãozão, é obrigatório ir fantasiado, tá?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Enfim chegou o dia da festa. Tudo certo, tudo pronto e engatilhado para que nada de errado acontecesse. Ainda que contrariado pela meia verdade que o irmão contara, Saga conseguiu enfim uma fantasia que não o desagradasse tanto e a levou pra casa dois dias antes da tal festa. Já pensava como seria estar naquele ambiente provavelmente barulhento, fedendo a maconha e o chão grudando e melado de tanto álcool. Já queria voltar pra casa sem nem ter chegado na festa, mas fazia aquilo apenas para acompanhar o irmão. E sabia que ia dar ruim de alguma forma.

\- Bom, vamos nos arrumar né – foi pro banho, adiantar a vida e se preparar psicologicamente para a festa. Apesar de tudo, tentava pensar no argumento do irmão de que sim, seria bom ir. Provavelmente não encontraria mais nenhum dos colegas do período, pois quando trancou estava no último ano e certamente todos já deviam ter se formado, e ver como estavam as novidades era uma boa forma de começar a se ambientar.

Banho tomado, cabelo devidamente penteado, corpo seco, roupa de baixo colocada e blusa segunda pele vestida. Olhou a sua cama e algo estava errado.

\- Kanon?

Seu irmão brotou pela porta, já com parte da fantasia vestida. Aquilo lhe era familiar, mas não reconhecia. _“Pijama listrado?”_

\- Oi! – respondeu enquanto escovava os dentes, seus cachos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

\- Você viu a minha fantasia que estava aqui em cima da minha cama?

Na mesma hora ele parou a escovação e ficou estático olhando o irmão. Piscou algumas vezes, olhou para a porta do banheiro, foi até lá e voltou já com a boca livre da escova.

\- Hm... Acho que foi pra lavanderia.

Saga não pode acreditar.

\- Como assim lavanderia? Ela estava limpa!

\- Bom, ela já está na máquina de lavar...

Saga não sabia se ficava puto por perder o dinheiro, feliz por não ter mais fantasia e por isso não precisar ir mais à festa, ou puto por causa daquela sacanagem, porque certamente Kanon o fizera de propósito, e se foi o último caso, nem adiantava ficar feliz, porque ele tramava algo. Se fez de idiota, e se jogou na cama.

\- Bom, se não tenho fantasia, então não tenho como ir à festa espero que se divirta hoje qualquer coisa é só me chamar que eu te busco. – falou cruzando os braços sob a cabeça, descansando.

\- Que isso, irmãozão, eu tenho a solução aqui. A fantasia que eu arrumei só podia vir em par – Saga nem tentou argumentar, sabendo que era aquilo mesmo. O cretino havia escondido a sua fantasia de propósito. Enquanto se levantava derrotado da cama, seu gêmeo ia buscar o restante da fantasia e trazia consigo com um grande e idiota sorriso no rosto, deixando-o em pânico ao ver o traje completo, enfim reconhecendo o pijama listrado e a parte de cima da roupa.

\- VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO??????

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

\- Já pode colocar a máscara, Saga.

Roboticamente, o gêmeo obedeceu, sem muita vontade, já imaginando que nada de ruim poderia acontecer mais vindo daquela mente sórdida. Quando via uma turba ao longe conforme o se aproximava do local do evento, parou o carro e começaram a se organizar para terminarem de compor a fantasia. Por sorte era outubro, quase novembro e o tempo não era dos mais quentes. Achava até melhor mesmo esconder o rosto para que ninguém o visse, e já achava que não havia o menor propósito naquela festividade, uma vez que não queria ser visto naquela roupa idiota.

Claro que nada era tão ruim que não podia piorar.

Atônito, por um instante, Saga achou que tinha perdido o juízo de vez, quando começou a ouvir música, e só então percebeu que o irmão havia conseguido colocar o celular dentro da fantasia de um jeito que tocasse de maneira infinita aquela melodia infantil.

“ _Bananas de pijamas_

_Descendo as escadas!_

_Bananas de pijamas_

_Uma dupla bem levada!”_

Ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando para o irmão, mas com a máscara sorridente do B1 não ajudando muito Kanon a entender qual a reação do irmão, apesar dele imaginar. Qual não foi a surpresa quando ele tira a máscara, se descabelando, boquiaberto e olhos esbugalhados, em claro terror.

\- QUE PORRA É ESSA?

\- Ué, somos os Bananas de Pijamas, achei legal uma música de fundo – e Kanon ainda colocou as mãos no rosto da máscara, figurando como os personagens infantis faziam.

Saga saiu furiosamente do carro e por um ótimo reflexo seu irmão saiu a tempo de não ser trancado junto.

\- Calma aí, Saga, me espera – e tentava correr, mas estava ficando para trás, e a melodia não parava de tocar.

“ _Bananas de pijamas_

_Aprontando pra valer!_

_Brincando com os ursinhos_

_E cantando pra você”_

\- VOCÊ SAI DE PERTO DE MIM COM ESSA MÚSICA RIDÍCULA! – gritou sem parar de andar, apontando o dedo para trás – eu vou entrar naquela festa sem você e não ouse se aproximar de mim sem antes parar de tocar essa porcaria!

B2 nada pode fazer. Até tentou falar algo, mas precisou se desvencilhar de uns cachorros de rua que tentaram avançar sobre ele, fazendo com que o outro grego ganhasse vantagem.

Quando enfim chegou na portaria, só conseguiu ver B1 entrando, não dando tempo de alcançá-lo.

\- Afe, Saga, mas tu é um chato mesmo. – se resignou e foi pegar seu ingresso e se dirigiu pra fila, quando sentiu alguém esbarrando nele.

\- Olha por onde anda – ainda ouviu um comentário estúpido de um baixinho encrenqueiro numa fantasia de lagartixa. Ia deixar quieto, mas percebeu que além de ser desagradável, ele estava importunando um rapaz com fantasia de vampiro a ponto de ser violento.

\- Ô, nanico, pode parar aí – chegou já separando o vampiro do outro. Por que o vampirão não se soltava da lagartixa não entendia, já que ele era bem mais alto.

\- Não se mete aonde não foi chamado, ô bananão.

“ _Bananas de pijamas_

_Aprontaram pra valer_

_Bananas de pijamas_

_Dizem adeus para você!”_

O silêncio foi permeado pela música que vinha de Kanon, fazendo alguns estranharem, outros rirem.

\- Mas já vem até com trilha sonora! – debochou a lagartixa, tentando puxar o rapaz pra si.

\- Me solta, Kasa, já falei pra me deixar em paz! – respondeu o vampiro.

\- Ouviu o vampirão, Kasa – num movimento elegante, puxou o vampiro para si, tirando-o totalmente do alcance da lagartixa – é muito Drácula pra sua pazinha. – ouviram risadas da comparação feita, o que irritou de imediato o rapaz. Kanon prontamente sussurrou no ouvido do vampiro “sai daqui e vá pra um lugar seguro” que foi prontamente atendido.

Não levou muito mais tempo e logo seguranças da festa chegaram até a entrada para conter a quase briga que estava se iniciando. Quase porque Kasa não era doido de bater sozinho numa banana de quase dois metros de altura sem nem saber quem estava lá dentro, covarde do jeito que era.

Um dos seguranças um homem alto e careca se aproximou e olhou as pulseiras de identificação.

\- Kanon e Kasa... Tá que com as fantasias não seria lá muito difícil achar vocês, mas estamos de olho, e ai se vocês fizerem qualquer graça, ouviram?

\- Sim, senhor. – responderam juntos.

Sequer ousaram olhar um na cara do outro pra evitar qualquer coisa e resolveram entrar na festa, Kasa sabe-se lá atrás de que, e Kanon atrás de seu B1, que avistou ao longe o cabinho do cacho.

Enquanto isso, Saga estranhava a demora do irmão em aparecer na festa, mas até que estava curtindo um pouco. Percebeu ali alguns rostos até conhecidos, só não teve coragem de se aproximar. Mesmo assim, ficou satisfeito em perceber que a atmosfera não mudara tanto desde que havia trancado o curso há quase dois anos.

\- Com licença?

Se virou ao ouvir uma voz o chamar, mas estancou ao ver quem o chamava.

\- Obrigado pela ajuda lá fora, aquele cara não para de me perseguir...

Saga não conseguia nem prestar atenção no que era dito, só na pessoa a sua frente, vestido de vampiro, uma beleza exótica e por alguma razão ele achava que se conheciam. Definitivamente não conhecia alguém tão bonito.

\- Er... Tá tudo bem? – perguntou um pouco desconfortável ao perceber que o outro não falava nada. Sua única reação foi levantar as mãos e colocá-las próximas à boca da máscara, exatamente como os personagens faziam. De repente as luzes se apagam e ligam-se as luzes estroboscópicas. Por alguns instantes aquilo chama a atenção do vampiro, tempo suficiente para a banana fugir.

\- Pode ficar quietinho aí, amigo – Saga achava que estava indo para um lugar mais tranquilo, quando foi surpreendido novamente por pessoas que nunca havia visto na vida.

\- O... O que está acontecendo?

\- Ué, o bananão tem memória curta, é? – falou Kasa debochado, ao lado de um rapaz loiro com fantasia de pirata. – Io, vamos mostrar a ele como que a gente trabalha a falta de memória?

\- Claro, senhor. – o tal Io já ia partir pra cima de Saga quando um segurança truculento chegou.

\- Novamente vocês dois aprontando, Kasa e Kanon?

\- Kanon? Eu não sou o Kanon! – e mostrou a pulseira para comprovar. No mesmo instante chega outra banana e então percebem que há duas pessoas (óbvio) fantasiadas iguais na festa.

\- Hey, o que está acontecendo?

\- Pra sua sorte o Kasa achou sua dupla para encrencar e não você, se não estaria lascado Kanon – respondeu o segurança – Estou de olho em vocês dois hoje – e saiu arrastando Kasa e Io até a saída do local.

\- Saga...

\- Chega, Kanon. Toda vez é isso. Algo me dizia que era uma tremenda cilada vir a esta festa com você, e eu, idiota, neguei todos os sinais desde o início, só pra variar – virou as costas e seguiu em direção à saída.

\- Hey, Saga, espere, aonde você vai?

\- Eu vou embora, porque pra mim já deu. Você faça o que quiser, e volte sozinho. Volte andando, rolando, nadando, voando, não me importa. – seguiu porta afora. Kanon voltou extremamente chateado, pois sabia que sempre cometia aquelas encrencas e por alguma razão Saga sempre pagava. Quando viu, já estava no balcão com um copo de tequila na mão.

\- Desculpe?

Alguém o chamando atraiu a sua atenção e quando se virou demorou a reconhecer, até identificou.

\- Hey, vampiro!

O rapaz sorriu largo ao ouvir o cumprimento dado pelo banana a sua frente.

\- Eu tinha falado com você agora há pouco e você fugiu, mas pensei que talvez pudesse ter sido outra pessoa...

Kanon ficou encarando ele um pouco até que concluiu o óbvio

\- Acho que sim, porque eu só te vi lá fora.

\- Poxa, que coincidência! Na verdade, pensando bem, nem tanto, porque sua fantasia é de dupla... Muito boa por sinal.

\- Ah, obrigado. A sua também é. Adorei a peruca e as lentes vermelhas.

\- Ah... Não... Não é peruca... E... Não são lentes... – Kanon ficou tão sem graça que tirou a máscara da fantasia na mesma hora revelando seu rosto envergonhado.

\- Mil perdões, eu pensei... Nossa, que grosseria...

\- Ah, tudo bem, até que pra um bananão combina você ser loiro.

E os dois acabaram rindo do comentário bobo.

\- Estamos quites com essa?

\- Sim...

\- Kanon! – estendeu a mão para o vampiro

\- Camus. Prazer. Você é de qual curso?

\- Eu faço arquitetura, mas estou trancado, volto no próximo semestre.

\- Poxa, também sou de arquitetura! Estou indo pro quinto semestre.

\- O mesmo que eu vou começar. Será que vamos estudar juntos? Que sorte a minha conhecer alguém assim tão fácil.

\- Bom, eu vou poder te agradecer mais adequadamente por hoje se for o caso. Obrigado de verdade, aquele cara é um ex que não larga do meu pé.

\- Não precisa agradecer, tenho certeza de que esse será o começo de uma longa amizade.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se passa algum tempo depois da fic "Cópia Malfeita" que no instante da publicação desse capítulo ainda não foi publicada, e antes da fic "Cabeleiras de Berenice", fic que originou este universo.

_Anos depois..._

\- Vai, qual é? Vai ser divertido!

\- De jeito nenhum! Conheço o seu conceito de “divertido”

\- Poxa, Saga, a gente sempre se diverte junto

\- Não, Kanon, você sempre se diverte e sempre sobra pra mim

E lá na mesa da sala ficava Camus apenas fingindo que não estava vendo a interação do marido e do cunhado enquanto tomava seu chá e mexia no celular. Todo ano desde que se conheceram era a mesma coisa: Kanon era fissurado em festas de dia das bruxas, só porque acontecia em uma época mais amena do ano, e Saga parecia cada ano mais apavorado só de pensar na ideia, ainda que sempre cedesse aos caprichos do irmão.

\- Vamos, irmãozão, a gente sempre combina as fantasias!

\- Não, A GENTE não combina as fantasias, VOCÊ some com as minhas fantasias e me faz vestir o que você quer que eu vista.

\- Só um mero detalhe. Mas esta festa vai ser muito boa! Vai ser ofertada na Enseada dos Marinas, e vai ter concurso de fantasias criativas em conjunto, e olha que legal: é o seu primeiro ano de casado com o Camus. – o ruivo se empertigou todo, enfim levantando os olhos do celular - Acho que é uma oportunidade muito boa para explorar isso.

\- Você está me colocando no meio disso sem nem mesmo me perguntar se eu quero, Kanon? – abaixou o celular e cruzou os braços, olhando para o cunhado. Quando olhou para o marido, foi então que percebeu como que todos aqueles anos o amigo conseguia enrolar o irmão e fazê-lo participar das festas de dia das bruxas. Saga caía muito fácil no papo do Kanon. Camus balançou a cabeça em total incredulidade, pegando o celular e se levantando, sabendo que era voto vencido.

\- Gado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Combinaram os cinco de se encontrarem ali na casa de Camus e Saga e depois iriam juntos para a festa. Máscara e Shura estavam viajando e desta vez não participariam. Ainda que tivessem decidido em cima da hora, Camus escolheu uma fantasia para ele e o marido, que achou besteira já que certamente Kanon o tornaria seu par de jarro de sempre. Fantasias escolhidas, tudo pronto para a festa, só faltavam se vestir e...

\- Saga, você não vai se vestir? – olhou o marido jogado no sofá, na maior representação da derrota humana, apenas de blusa, cueca e meias.

\- Vou aguardar vocês se vestirem – respondeu com toda força que ainda lhe restava, que o fez soar como se fosse a pessoa mais sem disposição da face da Terra.

\- Ok, então – e Saga aguardou aquilo que sabia que iria vir a qualquer momento. Apenas viu seu ruivo lindo entrar no quarto para ouvi-lo falar – cadê nossas fantasias?

\- E lá vamos nós – falou baixinho para si mesmo, se afundando ainda mais no sofá.

Camus saiu do quarto, e olhando que Saga nada faria, e sabendo de todo o histórico, já foi logo no cunhado

\- Kanon, cadê a minha fantasia e a do Saga?

\- Estão lavando. Caiu pudim nelas.

\- Pudim???? Nas fantasias que ainda estavam dentro das sacolas de papel, guardadas no armário?

\- Sim, mas não se preocupe porque tenho a solução. Tenho fantasias combinando para nós três bem aqui – e saiu puxando o cunhado para o quarto de visitas que era onde ele ficava de vez em quando.

\- Claro que ele tem um conjunto de fantasias reserva que inclusive combinam umas com as outras. Quem poderia imaginar? – continuou falando pra si mesmo, já se levantando pra ir buscar sua fantasia e acabar logo com aquela palhaçada toda.

Os três se vestiram e de imediato nem Saga nem Camus entenderam direito.

\- Vocês dois são ratos? – questionou o ruivo

\- Isso mesmo! – respondeu o cunhado

\- Tá, mas... Me explica por que eu estou de vestido? E lacinho com caveirinha?

\- Não pegou ainda a referência?

\- Eu quero entender por que eu sou um rato achatado – reclamou Saga

\- Nossa, vocês são lentos – nessa hora a campainha tocou e Kanon se apressou pra abrir a porta. Eram Aldebaran, que estava de sobretudo, e Afrodite, que estava um verdadeiro príncipe. Um príncipe sem etiqueta, pois percebeu de imediato a composição da fantasia do grupo.

\- O PINK, A FELÍCIA E O CÉREBRO!!!!!!! ADOREI!

\- EU SOU A FELÍCIA?????? – se espantou o francês, em choque

\- Você é ruivo, então sim. Ficou perfeito pro papel. Quem mais vai nos cuidar e amar e apertar? A mim tudo bem, que sou amável, cuidável e apertável, mas ao Saga? Olha, você está de parabéns mesmo.

\- E eu sou o cérebro? – questionou o gêmeo, achando aquilo suspeito, duvidando que fosse um elogio ao seu intelecto.

\- Claro, com essa carranca, era o mínimo né – dúvida esclarecida.

\- Eu não estou acreditando que isso está acontecendo. – falou um francês em choque, se sentando no sofá.

\- Ah, Camye, vamos, vai ser divertido! – tentou apaziguar o gigante brasileiro – a festa surgiu em cima da hora, mas nada que uma boa dose de bom humor não resolva, não é? Só entrar no clima! – o ruivo que estava com a cabeça baixa enfiada nas mãos virou levemente irritado com aquela eterna boa vontade do amigo brasileiro.

\- É? Pra você é fácil falar. Tá fantasiado de quê? Detetive? A sua fantasia não te expõe tanto quanto a minha! – disparou ligeiramente irritado.

\- Na verdade eu queria usar o banheiro de vocês pra terminar a minha – ficou vermelho. Se levantou e abriu seu sobretudo, exibindo o corpo seminu, vestindo apenas uma tanga e alguns braceletes. – Quero fazer algumas pinturas faciais também, é da minha terra. Lá a gente briga muito pra que as pessoas entendam que isso não é fantasia, mas aqui eu queria aproveitar e mostrar um pouco da minha cultura.

Todos boquiabertos com o que estava sendo ousadamente exibido ali, Kanon solta um assobio aprovando o material do amigo grande.

\- Tira o olho que tem dono – revida o sueco com um tapa que só não doeu porque a fantasia amorteceu. Camus e Saga ainda boquiabertos apenas apontaram a direção do banheiro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os amigos enfim chegaram à praia para a festa que já estava rolando animada, se estendendo desde o interior do ambiente até a areia, que estava cercada para o evento privado. Aos recém-casados não restou sequer vontade de reclamar com aqueles dois metros e dez centímetros de argumento que tiveram dentro de casa, que para a sorte do Aldebaran, a noite não estava tão fria assim (nada que umas bebidas não resolvessem).

O brasileiro e o sueco haviam ido de uber, já prevendo que encheriam o pote, e guardaram o sobretudo do Debas no carro do Saga, que certamente não beberia naquela festa, como não bebia em nenhuma das festas que o irmão o arrastava por pura precaução.

\- Alguém deve estar gastando uma fortuna nisso aqui, porque o preço dos ingressos para o que está sendo pago parece meramente simbólico. – comentou Afrodite abobalhado com a produção do local e o que era ofertado na festa, todos já em posse de suas pulseiras de acesso.

\- Realmente está bem mais luxuoso, bem desproporcional – concordou Saga, achando estranho, já olhando torto pro irmão, aguardando algum comentário.

\- O que foi? – falou Kanon quando percebeu os olhares em cima dele.

\- O que é que está rolando aqui? – reforçou Saga

\- Festa, ué. – se fez de sonso – Por que você acha que eu preciso necessariamente ter alguma intenção em algo? – a resposta àquela pergunta foi apenas um arquear de sobrancelha, que deixou o gêmeo ligeiramente irritado. – Quer saber, vocês estão em casal que se divirtam. Eu estou sozinho vou tentar arrumar diversão pra mim, tchau!

\- Evasivo ele, hein... – falou o sueco.

\- Aí tem – respondeu o ruivo.

Resolveram deixar de lado por um instante e tentar se divertir um pouco, já que estavam ali mesmo.

~CONTINUA


End file.
